<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Coaching by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330508">Extra Coaching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robb X Ashara [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashara Dayne Lives, Coaches, Come Sharing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, Gyms, Hunk!Robb Stark, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Robb Stark Lives, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Robb Stark, Training, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark Modern!AU<br/>Curvy cougar loses ass virginity to young muscled swim coach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robb X Ashara [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Coaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts">Azor_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts">Jon_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts">R_TarStark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Extra' Coaching<br/>
Ashara Dayne stared at herself in the mirror with disgust. Despite the one-piece, well-fitting bathing suit she wore, she was still critical of herself. She was still a very attractive woman in her mid-forties, but a little curvier then her petite frame suggested. She stood 5' 3" and had what some would say a little extra baggage around her hips and thighs.</p><p>Though she worked out at home and was part of a neighborhood walking group, Ashara was searching for something fun to help maintain her fitness goals. When she saw that swim classes were being offered at one of the local pools, she eagerly signed up.</p><p>Now that she stared at herself in a bathing suit, she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. There would likely be either grandmothers who would use the class as social hour or women in their teens and twenties with sexy, perfect physiques. Since it was the class' first day, Ashara could get a full tuition refund if she didn't like the program.</p><p>She put on shorts and a T-shirt over her suit and drove to the pool. Ashara was shocked - and relieved - that the class was attended by both men and women of various ages. Her earlier insecurities were somewhat relieved.</p><p>The young man who coached Ashara's class - who introduced himself as Robb Stark - appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. He was attractive with close cropped auburn hair, naturally tan skin, seablue eyes, a warm smile, and a friendly demeanor.</p><p>Robb didn't have the traditional swimmer's lithe physique; it appeared more as if he'd spent a lot of time working out to achieve such a muscular, hard body. His thick arms and chest, wide shoulders, trim waist, firm ass, and a promising-looking package that bulged from the crotch of his swim briefs drew plenty of attention from most of the women in his class.</p><p>While the class was fun, she and a few others had difficulty picking up some of the moves. Ashara shook her head as she watched some of the younger women vie for special attention from Robb. She smirked a little when he appeared not to acknowledge the younger women's overt flirting, but never noticed him glancing her way from time to time.</p><p>The two-hour class ended at two-thirty, and the majority of its members either remained to join in the free swim or went to the showers and prepared to go home. Ashara was about to leave when Robb stopped her.</p><p>"You know, I can offer some extra coaching between my classes at no extra charge," he said.</p><p>"Really?" she asked. "I think I'd be interested."</p><p>"Well, I have a place in one of the staff offices and have an hour to spare before my next class. How about we go there and further discuss it?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They headed toward a remote area of the property where the staff offices were located. Once inside, Robb locked the door and sat on a leather couch. "So, what do you plan to get from taking my class?"</p><p>"Mostly keeping up with my fitness goals. I walk with a group and work out at home, but I need something else to ease the boredom."</p><p>"I can certainly help with that," he replied with a smile. "Anything I can add to make the class even more interesting? I'm always open to new ideas."</p><p>"Well, I would do anything to have someone help me improve my techniques since I love to swim," Ashara said.</p><p>"Anything?" he asked with a sexy grin.</p><p>While he looked over her curvy body, Robb felt a tingle in his loins that soon stiffened into a full and massive hard on. He realized his fantasy of screwing an older woman could no longer wait and needed to take advantage of the opportunity being presented to him. He peeled off his tight swim briefs and spread his legs wide to give her a better view of his erection.</p><p>Ashara said nothing, but smiled with approval at the sight of his shaft. It was thick and she estimated it to be at least eight inches, his balls smooth. She squeezed his hardness slightly, relishing its feeling in her hands. "Is this what you had in mind?"</p><p>"That's good for starters, but I'd really like you to suck my cock."</p><p>She stood and peeled off her bathing suit. She wrapped her hands around her swim coach's cock again, stroking back and forth. Robb cupped her breasts in each of his large hands. Her 42D tits were the best he'd seen, at least for a woman her age who never had any work done on them.</p><p>Ashara knelt between Robb's strong thighs and her mouth engulfed his entire cock in one gulp. Her tongue slid out over her lower lip, flattening to lather and tease him. She'd had plenty of practice giving men blow jobs over the years and knew how to drive them wild with her oral skills.</p><p>Her head bobbed with a steady, erotic rhythm, taking more and more of Robb's incredible size into her throat. She downed his shaft deeper and deeper, angling her head slightly so that she could see Robb's eyes, which were filled with lust. His body pulsed and tightened as her pursed lips finally found their destination, banging into his tight crotch.</p><p>Robb moaned with delight as he felt her lips move back and forth near the rock hard base of his dick. As many times he'd been with women who went down on him, no one had ever deep throated his entire hard shaft with such magnificent skill. Robb's senses were overwhelmed and his firm balls began to release his pleasure down Ashara's throat. Savoring the taste and warmth of his seed, she drained Robb of his seemingly endless orgasm.</p><p>He pulled his still-hard cock from her mouth, stood and brought her up with him before they engaged in a long, passionate kiss. He positioned Ashara face down on the sofa with her round and curvy ass sticking in the air before starting to lick her pussy and asshole from behind. Ashara bit her lip to prevent screaming out her pleasure as he kneaded her butt cheeks while continuing to lick, suck, and tease her from her clit to the crack of her ass.</p><p>She wasn't sure whether to let him proceed having sex with her. In spite of Robb being much younger than she with a well-muscled hot body and his expert mouth working such wonders on both her holes that she had multiple orgasms, Ashara was concerned about getting pregnant by a man who was still practically a stranger, and it was unlikely he carried condoms to swim class. Still, such a hard cock would've been a shame to waste, and Ashara could always have him pull out when he was ready to come.</p><p>Robb could no longer take it; his entire massive length was throbbing and aching. As if he'd read her mind, he sat up and found something to lube his cock before repositioning himself behind her. He licked and fingered her asshole before he aligned the head of his dick against the tiny puckered hole and pushed forward in an attempt to bury himself in her.</p><p>Ashara gasped, knowing what her horny coach was trying to do. "Please...take it easy. You're so big and I've never done this."</p><p>He was shocked by her revelation. "You never had a cock in your back door?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"You're going to love it, I promise. Since you've never had your ass fucked, I'll start out gentle until you're used to it."</p><p>Robb stared at Ashara's ass and pussy, running his hands over her cheeks. His initial thought about fucking her pussy instead was overcome by a much stronger will to take her virgin ass. He guided his cock back to her tight opening and the head pressed against her hole. Surprisingly, he was met with a little resistance, and not knowing what to do, Robb stopped.</p><p>The stop was brief before Ashara started pushing back towards him. There was a little suction sound as his cock head broke through her tight asshole. He placed his hands on her hips and proceeded to push into her.</p><p>"Slowly...please..." Ashara whimpered, trying to ignore the accompanying pain of his cock invading her.</p><p>Taking heed of her warning, Robb carefully and gradually pushed in further. He was almost one third inside she let out a muffled cry. Robb stopped, fearing that he was hurting her. A second or two went by and then she started pushing back toward him, a sign that she wanted more. Robb pushed further until his entire thick cock was buried in her ass.</p><p>"Now fuck me slow first, and then I'll let you know when it's okay," Ashara said.</p><p>Robb started moving in and out slow enough not to hurt her. A few times he pulled out, only to have her place him back inside her. Ashara moaned as her swim coach's thick erection stretched her open and she felt his entire length filling her. She leaned back a little, resting her hands on the sofa's arm so she could continue moving back against him.</p><p>When she begged him to fuck her faster, Robb picked up the tempo of pumping in and out of Ashara's ass. His shaft slid in and out while he pulled back and slammed into her over and over. She was fully enjoying the new experience of anal sex and her earlier concerns about fucking Robb had long dissipated. The sensation of a younger man's cock in her ass felt delightful, and Ashara wanted more.</p><p>"Yes!" she cried when the pain of him invading her ass turned to pleasure. "Don't stop! Keep going, fuck me!"</p><p>"God, your asshole is so tight around my cock. I love it," he groaned. "I always dreamed about fucking an older woman like this..."</p><p>Robb heard her grunt faster and faster.and he picked up the pace as she begged for it. He was fucking her even deeper and faster just as he heard Ashara cry out in ecstasy. She had hit her orgasm.</p><p>"Yes...yes...I'm coming...I'm coming. Keep going.. I love having your big cock inside me."</p><p>The swim coach stud pounded her even faster and faster while he hammered Ashara's asshole. He leaned over and and grabbed her huge tits, kneading them while he continued to thrust.</p><p>When he felt his cock swell and his balls tighten, Robb pummeled her with every strength of his being. "Oh, fuck yeah! I'm going to come!" he bellowed.</p><p>Within seconds, Ashara felt Robb about to bust his nut into her bowels. "I want to feel it," she said as she pushed back harder toward him. "I want to feel you come in my big ass."</p><p>Robb thrust many more times as he came before reluctantly pulling out of her. "I want to finish shooting my load on your face and tits."</p><p>Ashara turned onto her back and Robb straddled himself over her hips, cock in hand. She reveled in the sights and feelings of her young coach stroking his large member while his semen splattered across her breasts. He then aimed his cock so the rest of his sperm shot onto her neck and face.</p><p>Robb sighed deeply as his balls finally emptied the remainder of his seed. Ashara sucked the last of it from his cock and then licked her lips, tasting him.</p><p>He handed her a towel to clean her face before putting on his swim briefs and began to prepare for his next class.</p><p>"Hope you'll be back next week. I'd like to work with you some more on your swimming and then some," he added with a wink and sexy smile.</p><p>Ashara nodded and smiled. She picked up her crumpled swimsuit from the floor and headed to the shower.</p><p>As warm water sprayed over her body, she reached down and felt her stretched, well-fucked asshole and the wetness of her pussy. She thought of Robb and his thick, hard cock and how it felt when he slammed his entire length in and out of her asshole.</p><p>Ashara spread her legs wide and rubbed herself harder and faster, managing to push a few of her fingers into both of her openings. She pumped her fingers in and out while thumbing her swollen clit. She thought about Robb fucking her hard before he came in her ass, on her face, and on her tits.</p><p>She could no longer hold back and came right there in the shower, her mind reliving the moment Robb and his throbbing cock took her ass virginity.</p><p>Ashara couldn't wait until the next time they hooked up. She wanted to feel his massive cock in her pussy before he fucked her ass again...</p><p>She was definitely going to attend the remaining weeks of Robb's swim classes. She not only knew she would enjoy learning more about how to be a good swimmer, but also sure he'd have much more 'extra coaching' planned for her AFTER class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments Are Welcome.</p><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>